Lorry loads are usually required by law to be tied down. However, the tie downs, such as chains, straps or ropes exert significant force on the corners of the loads, and this can damage the load. Thus corner protection angles are used to protect the load. In the past, it has been customary for the lorry driver to climb on to the tray of the lorry to place the protectors on the load and to place the tie down over the protectors. When the driver has located the tie down over the protectors he would then jump from the lorry tray to the ground. This carries the risk of injury from falling or from impact with the ground. An alternative method of mounting onto the tray and dismounting therefrom was devised using a set of mobile steps, so the driver could mount and dismount from the tray. However, the use of these steps is time consuming.